


I Really Have a Boyfriend

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni student!Harry, nerd!Louis, punk!harry, smart!Louis, year 12!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Could you maybe write about Nerd Louis, he's in his last year of high school & nobody actually believes he has a boyfriend, but then Harry visits him one day during lunch and everyone is shocked because Punk Harry (tattoos (; and piercings )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Have a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, another prompt! I'm going to work on my Malum/Lashton fic now.

98%

That's what Louis made on his AP Economics quiz. He smiled brightly and put the test in his binder. He packed his stuff up and headed out the door as the bell had rung.

His next lesson was AP Calculus. He was really excited for that because he the were getting their scores back for the database assessment.

In case you haven't figured, Louis was a bit of a nerd. Before you ask, no. Not one of the stereotypical ones with high waisted khakis that went above the ankles, the plaid shirt, or the glasses. Especially not the glasses. Louis hated when on Nerd Day, everyone wore Real-D 3-D glasses from the cinema. Not all nerds wear glasses. Not everyone who wears glasses should be labled as nerds. It's really irritating because some people just happen to have very poor eyesight.

Louis doesn't wear any of that. He wants to break down the whole stereotypical system. That's why the eighteen year-old wore skinny jeans, vans, and oversized jumpers.

Harry's jumpers.

See, Louis has a boyfriend called Harry. Nobody believes him. In honesty, he feels offended. Was he not appealing enough to actually get a date?

None of his friends know Harry. He doesn't go to that school. Actually, he's a freshman in college. But he's real. Louis tells them, but to no avail.

That is, until a very fortunate lunch hour.

~

Louis' sitting at the table with his mates. They're kind of just talking about sports. Louis was actually on his mobile, seemingly tuning everyone out.

Suddenly, there was a breath that ghosted over his ears and sent shivers down his spine. He looked up to see his entire table silent and staring at the source of the breath.

Louis turned around, smiling immediately when Harry's face was visible. He jumped up and threw his arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, love." Harry murmured into Louis' neck. His tables eyes widened. He knew that.

"Hazza!" Louis beamed. When they pulled away, Louis stood on his tiptoes to peck Harry's lips.

"I brought you Alfredo." Harry said, holding out a to-go box and a soda. Louis took both of the items Nd set them down on the table.

"I can't believe you're here!" Louis giggled. Harry smiled and sat down next to him.

"Um, Lou?" One of his friends cut in. At least someone else decided to join.

"This is your boyfriend?" Another one asked. Louis and Harry nodded.

"Whoa." He gasped. Harry was tall, broad, and wore dark clothes. He had a snake bites, small plugs (he wasn't a big fan of the huge ones), a nose ring, and when he opened his mouth to speak, a tongue ring. Not to mention, he was covered in tattoos.

"Louis, he's like, the exact opposite of you."

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Harry smirked. Louis giggled, kissing his cheek.

"You weren't joking."

"Nope." Louis said, popping the p. He fed Harry some of his pasta and giggled.

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked, swallowing the bite of food.

"Oh," he said in a slightly high pitched tone. He looked at his friends and blinked. "They just didn't expect me to date someone who looks as sexy as you do." Harry gave the boys a smirk.

"Have you ever seen Louis naked? That's sexy right there. Maybe when he's in his little-"

"Harry. No." Louis interjected, blushing lightly. His friends pulled a look of confusion.

"Nah, he's mine anyway." Harry winked in Louis' direction. Louis giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm still mindblown. Wow."

"Good." Louis smirked devilishly. Harry's phone goes off and he pulls it out to reveal a message from his mate.

"Lou, I gotta go. Ramsay found out I skipped." Louis pouted but nodded anyway.

"Ok. I'll see you when I get home." Louis pecked his lips and he watched his boyfriend rush out of the canteen.

When he turned back to his friends, they were looking at him with unreadable expressions.

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, anon. Thanks for the prompt :)


End file.
